Silent
by Genitri
Summary: Apa kau pernah merasa kalau bunyi Chidori terdengar begitu kesepian? [1/10]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Project 'Ten for One'**

 **Silent [1/10]**

* * *

Sebenarnya, saat Kakashi pertama kali mengajarkan _Chidori_ pada Sasuke, anak itu pernah bertanya, _"Kenapa bunyinya seperti itu?"_

Kakashi tidak menjawabnya.

Sampai kemudian Sasuke yang menginginkan kekuatan lebih dan lebih akhirnya meninggalkan desa, bertahun-tahun, membuang segalanya. Sampai kemudian mereka bertemu lagi, bersama dengan tim 7, lalu berpisah lagi. Sampai kemudian perang terjadi, dan Sasuke datang, menjadi pahlawan. Sampai kemudian bocah itu kembali ke desa dan Konoha kembali damai.

Kakashi tidak pernah menjawabnya. Dan mungkin Sasuke juga lupa kalau ia pernah menanyakannya.

Sang _Rokudaime_ ingat kalau ia menciptakan _Chidori_ setelah sang ayah meninggal. Saat itu yang tersisa hanya kehampaan, dan kesedihan, dan keputusasaan. Lalu Kakashi kecil yang bermuram durja kemudian melihat petir yang berkilat, lalu ia bertekad untuk menciptakan jurus baru.

Mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa _Chidori_ terdengar begitu kesepian.

"Kakashi?"

Ketika mengunjungi makam Obito, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang juga tengah berziarah ke makam kakaknya. Sasuke yang telah dewasa sungguh berbeda, dan Kakashi lebih suka ia yang sekarang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

"Aku melihatmu setiap hari di kantor _Hokage_." Balas mantan muridnya, membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

Mereka berbincang tentang banyak hal. Tentang masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan. Tentang Kakashi yang tak kunjung menikah dan Sasuke yang akan menikah. Tentang tim 7, calon _Anbu_ , tentang Naruto yang akan jadi _Hokage_ tahun depan, hingga Kakashi menyadari bahwa satu jam telah berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke kantor _Hokage_."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat.

Kakashi baru akan beranjak ketika Sasuke kembali bersuara, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu."

Kakashi terkejut Sasuke masih mengingatnya, "Tetang _Chidori_?"

"Hn."

Kakashi tertawa, "Jawabannya tergantung persepsimu sendiri, Sasuke. Jujur saja, aku tak punya jawaban pasti."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa pun lagi setelahnya.

Keesokan harinya Kakashi memberikan misi pada _Anbu_ dan sebagai ketua, Sasuke tentu saja ikut serta. Setelah menerima detailnya, kelima _Anbu_ yang ditugaskan segera pergi dari kantor _Hokage_ , meninggalkan Sasuke seorang.

"Apa ada yang kurang jelas?" tanya Kakashi.

Ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi Sasuke dari balik topeng macannya, tapi Kakashi tahu kalau sang Uchiha ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Maka ia menunggu.

"Tentang perkataanmu kemarin."

"Ah, kau masih memikirkannya."

"Jurus ini," Sasuke membuat _Chidori_ dengan mudah, "saat kau menciptakannya, apa kau sedang kesepian?"

Kakashi tak ingin topik ini kembali dibahas suatu saat nanti, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak lari. "Ya, waktu itu ayahku baru saja meninggal."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Ia melepas topengnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi datar khas Uchiha. Di ruangan yang hening itu Sasuke berucap pelan, "Tapi menurut persepsiku, _Chidori_ malah terdengar begitu tenang. Ia penuh akan harapan."

Dan sebelum Kakashi sempat membalas, sang _Anbu_ telah menghilang.

Pikiran Kakashi terlempar kembali ke masa lalu, ke rumahnya yang dingin, ke ruangan-ruangan kosong yang gelap gulita. Hujan deras diluar sana, disusul angin kencang dan kilatan cahaya diatas awan. Kakashi melongok ke luar jendela, menatap hampa pada mendung menggelayut.

Kemudian petir datang, keras dan cepat membelah angkasa. Langit bersinar, Kakashi terpana. Ia tak pernah melihat petir seindah dan segagah itu. Suara-suara di pikirannya yang terus memberi teror semenjak kepergian sang ayah mendadak hilang. Kakashi menemukan ketenangan dalam badai tengah malam.

Ia tersadar, tersentak akan pemikiran mantan muridnya. Sasuke benar, persepsinya yang salah. Kakashi terlalu terpaku pada kesedihan dan lupa akan makna dari jurus yang ia ciptakan. Dalam detak jantung yang lambat, Kakashi membuat segel dan melepaskan _Chidori_.

 _Chidori_ berteriak lantang, tenang dan berani, memecah keheningan di kantornya. Kakashi memejamkan mata, meresapi kilatan-kilatan listrik yang menggelitik tangannya. Ia mendengar dengan seksama bagaimana suara _Chidori_ menembus relung hatinya, dan disana lah Kakashi menemukan kedamaian.

Ketika kemudian Kakashi membuat _Chidori_ untuk kedua kali, yang ia rasakan hanyalah harapan akan hari esok yang lebih baik.

* * *

 _ **Chidori**_ _ **(arti harfiah: "Seribu Burung")**_ _ **adalah jutsu yang diciptakan**_ _ **Kakashi Hatake**_ _ **ketika masih kecil. Jutsu ini terbuat dari petir berbasis cakra. Jutsu ini memungkinkan pengguna memiliki aliran listrik di tangannya dan suara yang dihasilkan seperti kicauan burung.**_ _ **[Wikipedia]**_


End file.
